


Deaf, Blind and Mute

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Butt Dialing, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Dan "accidentally" overhears a private conversation between Arin and Suzy.





	1. Deaf, Blind and Mute

Arin walks into his house throwing his phone on the couch then throwing himself, groaning. Hand in his hair. Unaware that miles away, Dan's phone is ringing.

Suzy comes in, hearing her husband grunt.

"Hey, how you doing?" she asks gently, sitting at the end of the couch, laying a hand on Arin's leg.

"Not great" Arin sighs. He sits up, looking at Suzy and away from his bright phone screen which is leaning against his back.

Dan's phone lights up his dark bedroom from his bedside table. Dan shuffles in his bed wondering who the hell could be calling him. Of course he picks up when he sees its Arin, though not caring enough to sit up just yet. He puts the phone to his ear. All he hears is Arin having a backround converstion so he waits until Arin talks to him for him to use his voice. Unbeknownst to Dan, that never happens. In the dark quite, Arin's conversation is perhaps all too clear. 

"I don't know, some days are harder than others. Goddammit Dan" Arin says, head on Suzy's shoulder.

Dan barely catches the last part but he sure is paying dubious attention now.

"It's alright, baby. Wanna talk about it?" Suzy asks. She runs her hand over his hair.

Dan is about to hang up, it's clear Arin hadn't meant to call him. 

He shouldn't be listening to this, whatever this is. He should've hung up but he's too lazy to care.

He hears his name.

"Dan is just... if there is anyone that makes me feel the way I feel when I see you everyday its Dan. It'll be this way forever. Dan? With us? The way I dream it could be? Impossible. But goddamn does it hurt. You feel it too, right?" Arin asks desperately.

"Of course I do baby but there's little we can do about other people's feelings" Suzy says.

"Yeah" Arin says sadly.

Dan rolls onto his stomach. He puts the phone on speaker, a certain confusion filling his stomach.

"I feel so stupid. Im in love with a straight guy-"   
Dan hangs up immidiately.

"I'll go find Mimi and we can cuddle" Suzy says and walks out the living room.

Arin looks at her walk away than goes to get his phone, he sees the lit screen but thinks nothing of it as he goes to his bedroom.

Dan breathes deeply, curling into his sheets. 

That was over a week ago and Dan pretends that he doesn't think about it every minute of every day. Never mentions it.


	2. Lovelier

Dan thought about Valentine's Day. To make the cheesiest card known to man... but he thought of Suzy. He didn't want himself to occupy Arin's mind on a day he'd spend with his wife. 

He thought of giving Arin a push of confidence by making a disgustingly cutesy card on the 10 minute power hour but that could go any which way. Arin could mistake it as a bit or what if it made the room awkward. He chickened out and simply made a mess of a card with every middle school valentine card cliche. A mess of candy and styrofoam hearts. A messy presentation of his own heart.

Valentine's day eventually passed and Dan still had no footing.

He records with Arin as usual, taking a break to get some water. Suzy is sitting at a desk in the office eating her lunch.

In a split second decision he walks up to her, ignoring the anxiety hugging his stomach. Knowing that his feelings were reciprocated should've felt like an advantage but his heart still froze.

"Hey, Scuze. Can we talk? Alone?" Dan says. His voice came out quieter than expected.

"Right now?" Suzy says visibly concerned.

"Um..." Dan looks away unsure and sees Arin walking up to them.

Silence.

"What's up?" Arin says, feeling the odd air.

"Nothing important, lets get back" Dan says and turns back to the recording room.

Arin looks at Suzy confused.

"He wanted to talk"

"About what?"

Suzy shrugs. They look where Dan walked off both filled with curiosity.

When he waves goodbye and goes home at the end of the day he texts Suzy. Asking her to come over.

She agrees and Dan doesn't know where to start.

The phone call had been weeks ago and he hardly remembers the specifics. Arin's words ring in his head however. He loves him.

When Suzy comes she is mainly worry. She sits on the couch next to Dan as he looks for words.

"I'm sorry. This is wrong. Maybe" Dan rambles.

"I don't know where this feeling came from or when. I don't want you to think badly of me. I care alot about you Suze. I want to...be with Arin" Dan said. No eye contact. Head facing down at his hands in his lap.

This felt like a break up.

Silence.

At first Suzy was a bit thrown off. Arin developed feelings very early on. Kept them a secret from her until the guilt choked him and he cried out his confusion. Scared he was falling out of love with Suzy. Suzy didn't say much of anything. Genuinely shocked. They had been eachothers worlds for so long, what could this mean? but they held on and after neither of them let go it seemed they would be just fine. They still loved eachother like always. Sometimes there was jealous but that was so long ago. Dan is just so likeable.

Arin still liked Dan. Loves him in fact. Pretty much has for the last seven years. She knows Dan, has for years. There's no malice.

"You should tell Arin" She says calmly.

"I've tried. It's hard and I'm not even sure why" Dan says daring to glance up at her.

The next day Arin invites Dan over. Suzy had persuaded him to.

Dan has to admit it's pretty fun. They play monopoly. Its pretty different responding to Arin's shit talk flirting with optimism. It's funny seeing Arin short circuit for a second because it isn't what he expects to hear back or seeing Arin flush with no rebuttal to Dan's romantic taunts.

It takes a turn. Suddenly Arin gets his footing and changes strategy. He tries to out gay Dan which is unbearably hilarious for them both. Baiting him, offering all kinds of sexual favors. Dan doesn't relent. Threatening to take Arin on a romantic dinner then walk him home if Arin wins. Arin threatening to haunt Dan's house in a full dominatrix outfit. Latex gloves and all.

They laugh themselves silly.

Arin won.

Hours had pasted and Arin suggest Dan sleeps there for the night.

Dan falls quiet.

"Actually Arin I kinda had a mission in mind when I came here tonight" 

Arin looks back.

"Which is?" 

Dan wraps his arms around Arin's waist and kisses him gently, shyly.

Arin stares. Face blank.

"That isn't funny" Arin says weakly when Dan pulls back.

"It wasn't suppose to be"

"I don't understand" Arin says slowly, face void of emotions.

"I want you Arin. As a boyfriend. A partner."

"...Kiss me again?"

Dan does so.

He spends the night of the couch after sending Suzy texts of gratitude.

Arin is making breakfast when Dan comes up and kisses him on the cheek. Arin blushes.

They hold hands on the way to the office. Arin feels like he's falling in love all over again. 

Arin gives Suzy a big wet kiss when they arrive.

Spending hours recording with Arin sounded lovelier then it ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ✴


End file.
